


Impatient

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: RWBY Stories [31]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake doesn't mind being distracted, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Kisses, Yang is distracting, cute morning bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Written using the 'Kisses meant to distract the other person from what they were intently doing' prompt.~Blake knows that Yang won’t relent easily, she neverhas.So, she can’t help but shake her head knowingly as she feels the blonde’s arms wrap around her waist, pulling her closer. “Blakkeee.” Yang says, drawing out her name in a such a way that Blake can’t help but laugh.“Yannnggg.” Blake teasingly says back, mocking her girlfriend’s tone with a little chuckle.





	Impatient

“Hey, Blake?” Yang calls as she enters the room, almost immediately spotting her partner in front of the stove.

Blake hums in response, and Yang takes a few steps forward, gazing over the faunus’ shoulder out of curiosity. Blake’s focused on getting the bacon in the pan cooked properly, but Yang -like always- has other ideas. “Can you help me with something?” She asks, resting her chin on Blake’s shoulder gently.

The faunus raises an eyebrow in response and she responds with a quiet, “Of course, baby. In a minute.”

Yang’s heart flutters at the nickname as she pouts. “But I want you _nowwwww_.” Yang whines playfully, “ _Please_?”

Blake rolls her eyes, but the small smile pulling at her lips clearly gives away her amusement. “Once I finish up here, I’ll help you.”

Blake knows that Yang won’t relent easily, she never _has._ So, she can’t help but shake her head knowingly as she feels the blonde’s arms wrap around her waist, pulling her closer. “ _Blakkeee_.” Yang says, drawing out her name in a such a way that Blake can’t help but laugh.

“ _Yannnggg_.” Blake teasingly says back, mocking her girlfriend’s tone with a little chuckle.

Yang lets out a little ‘hmph’ but remains silent for a minute or two. Blake almost thinks that the blonde is actually giving up for once, but then she hears a little mischevious chuckle bubble up from Yang’s throat. She doesn’t even have time to tell Yang not to bother trying anything, especially with the stove right in front of them, before her girlfriend’s lips press to her neck that’s exposed by her ponytail. Blake’s focus crumbles for a moment, the food in front of her becoming a distant thought as other things fill her mind. She feels Yang kiss up her neck, then she nibbles lightly at her earlobe for the briefest of moments. Blake bites her lip as Yang’s tongue traces her jawline, before the brawler’s lips return to her neck again. Blake had to hand it to her, she knows exactly how to distract her. She feels one of Yang’s hands trail down her stomach, coming to rest with the tip of one of her fingers just under the waistband of Blake’s shorts. The faunus sighs. She tried, she _really_ did. She reaches forward and turns the stove off briskly, moving the pan off the burner.

Blake turns to face her girlfriend immediately after, and Yang leans forward and seals her lips over hers in a sweet, and soft kiss. Blake chuckles as she pulls away, “You’re so impatient.”

“Meh, you love it.”

“Do I _really_?” Blake asks in a little drawl, and Yang only nods in response, leaning forward to kiss her again quickly.

“You’ve told me on _numerous_ occasions that you, in fact, _love_ having me around, Belladonna. Don’t pretend to hate this.” Yang replies, causing another little laugh to tumble past Blake’s lips.

“What did you even need me for?” Blake decides to ask, and Yang grins.

“I just wanted your attention. That’s all.” She says in a little chuckle of her own, and Blake rolls her eyes.

“You’re such a dork.”


End file.
